User talk:Aldus Marius Peregrinus
By becoming a Sysop, you can edit a little more easily. Like, reverting back to previous forms of the page, protecting a page if need be, etc. Triarius 13:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Probably Marcus Audens. Yep, if he's assiduii, which if it is him he is, it's okay. Triarius 12:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ---- The Ludus Magnus link is to a now defunct player board. I don't have any problems with them moving into the space, but it might serve better as a historical link on the Ludus or a virtual site for SVR munera if they have one. If they are reenactors, it might be better for them to just add a link to their own website under Ludus Whateverus if they have one. I will be uploading the links to the 4 new ludi schools for NR in their own names on the same page in a few days. I would suggest that they pick a street in the Caelian or Esquiline and occupy their own Insula. If any of her group has their own site, thay can post it in the shop spaces of the insula, adding more shop spaces or insula spaces in the building if they need to. I will let you handle that if you would. I'm up to my ars in the Ludi Conditorum preparations. Whatever decision you make we will go with as you already have a dialogue with her. Triarius 21:33, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ---- 'Questions and Ideas ' Categories Would making a category for each Hill be a Useful Thing? I was thinking of organising the "landmark" pages (on-site articles about particular buildings/areas/monuments) by what Hill they're on. If you like this idea, I can start on them when I finish the Yahoo Groups list. Is good? -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) That would be good, if you want to try to go to that extent. As the site grows, it will become huge. Meeting-place Is it possible to run a forum-type message-board inside a Wiki? It might be a good place for residents to talk to each other as a community without having to leave the site or subscribe to half-a-dozen Yahoo groups... -- Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Not that I have found. We could link to the RomanSpace forums page or create one for the wiki there...it's neutral territory. That is one of the down sides of wikis. Educational articles and the (Community) suffix Name of Page (CommunityName) ...what's it mean? If (when) I upload the military stuff from the Outpost, would it go under, say, Legion payscale (Community) (just like that); Legion payscale (Campus Martius) (where the author lives, or the region most closely associated with that topic); Legion payscale (Military) (name of field of study), or...? -- Confuzzled, Aldus Marius Peregrinus 18:36, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Which community you place it in...basically it operates as a quick visual reference to where it is located. If you don't want to use it, you can just drop the (???) part. Category tags are much better. Some of the pages people have created use the (???) and some do not. Triarius 22:56, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Please write to me on christer.edling@telia.com (Caeso Fabius Buteo Quintilianus). vale CFBQ